Date Night II: The Next Friday
by Eve215
Summary: A week after the events in 'Date Night' Patrick Jane finds himself bored yet again. Could another trip to the Casa Marin be in the works? Who will couple up, and who will leave together? Rated T. A two-shot
1. Another Friday

_A/N: Ok, so you should all know where this story came from LOL. This is the sequel to Date Night. Think of it as a movie sequel... some are greater than the original, some are horribly inferior. Personally, I like this one better. I may be the only one lOL. And, no one dies in it (I know, I couldn't believe it either!). Anyway, things you should know... this story did NOT end up like I planned. When you read the second part, whenever that comes out, just keep reminding yourselves of that. I'll have more of an explanation at the end of the next chapter (this is just a 2 shot)._

_Special thanks to Kathiann who told me this story was good, even though I wasn't going to post it. Thanks :)_

_I don't own any of these characters. I do own all mistakes. Yay me...._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Date Night Part II: Another Friday

Friday rolled around as it did every week and everyone was busy making plans. Everyone, that is, except Patrick Jane who had promised Grace not four days before that he wouldn't ask her out again or cause her any mischief. She had doubted him, as she should have based on his past choices, but none the less he meant it... mostly.

He was fond of Grace and their two kisses had been the best he'd had since... well in a long while. Those kisses lead to an incredible kiss with Lisbon which only complicated things further. Great.

However, Jane knew that Grace could never be more than a friend. She was too young. Too innocent to be swooned by a conman like himself. He could do it, of course. He knew Grace would gladly go out with him again.. ok, gladly was probably and overstatement. She would reluctantly agree to go out with him again, and they would both have fun. It being their second date, a trip to the bedroom had been promised, not that he'd collect on that.. not from his friend Grace anyway. No matter how much he might want her. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. He had always been a firm believer in the "If you say it enough, it's true." mentality.

Cho had told the team earlier that he had to leave before five. Something he had to take his mother to. Cho was a good boy. Loved his mother. Took care of her, but Jane could tell by the way he'd held his gait all day, he sure wasn't going anywhere with 'Mama'. Looked like even good ole Cho was getting lucky in the women department.

With Cho gone, it was quiet in the bullpen which was strange since one wouldn't have expected Cho to be the big mouth, and he wasn't really, but people tended to talk to Cho more than each other. No one had been having sexual fantasies about Cho... then he knew of. So he became the scapegoat when one needed to talk. He hadn't seemed to mind. It kept him entertained.

At five after five, Jane watched from his couch as Rigsby finally got up enough courage to walk up to Grace's desk and ask her out for the night. Jane was proud that that lug head had finally stepped up and became a man, not that he was much of a man himself, but still. It was nice to see Rigsby have some courage.

Grace on the other hand.... Grace he could have scolded. He watched her (even though she didn't realize it) and saw that she was getting ready to turn him down. Something about a headache, so Jane jumped from his couch, reached into his pocket, and held the contents out to Grace. She sat there dumbfounded. "These are for you, my dear." he said, handing the Tylenol over. "You enjoy your evening with Rigsby tonight." he smiled brightly, slapped Rigsby hard on the arm, and strolled away. "How does he do that?" Grace asked pretty much no one, but she would have guessed it was aimed at Rigsby since he was the one standing there. Rigsby didn't particularly like the way Grace's gaze stayed on the consultant as he walked away. Yes, he was jealous. Who wouldn't be of a man like Patrick Jane? Smooth and confident and handsome... Rigsby's mind began coming up with all sorts of scenarios to woo Grace and make her forget all about loving Patrick Jane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The knocking on her door was a welcome break. "Come in." she said, gladly taking her eyes off of the report she'd been trying to work on for the past 45 minutes, but it was Friday, and she was tired and wanted to go home. Her fried brain welcomed any chance for interruption at that moment, unless it was...

"Lisbon--"

Damn.

He strolled in like he owned the place, and she figured that he thought he probably did. He walked over to her desk, eyeing her up and down. "Hmm." he finally said, which strangely made her self-conscious.

"Hmmm.. what?"

He kept looking starting at her hair; lifeless ponytail; her shirt, boring green; her pants, denim like always; shoes, he couldn't see. For a brief second his mind wandered and he pondered if her undergarments were as bland as her outerwear. _Bad Patrick. _he scolded himself.

"I'm taking you shopping." he said, his eyes finally returning to her hers.

"Are you now?"

"Yes. Come on, paperwork can wait until Monday." He walked over and took her by the hand, which she just as quickly pulled away.

"No, it can't wait. And why do I need new clothes? Aren't mine good enough for you any more?" she said it like a joke, but underneath, she was wondering if maybe she should try to dress up for work more often. Grace always looked so pretty, not that Lisbon was every trying to impress anyone with her outer appearance... still....

"You're clothes are fine.... for work. But not where we're going." He pulled again and successfully she was up and walking toward him.

"Then were are we going."

"Out."

"Out?"

"It's Friday night, and I'm bored."

"Oh, hell, Jane." she nearly stopped in her tracks, remembering the fiasco that happened a few days ago because Jane was bored.

He smiled fondly at her and laughed. "Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Famous last words." she sighed, but strangely she wasn't mad. She was happy to have somewhere to go truthfully even if it was with Jane. She retrieved her hand back and went back to her desk to close up her files, put them away, and get her personal things. "So where are we going?"

"Oh, just a little place I know. The Casa Marin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Grace, where did you want to go tonight?" Wayne asked, half sitting on her desk. He wanted more than anything for her to forget about her last date with Jane (ew) and focus on him.

Grace thought for a minute. She wanted to go somewhere nice. Somewhere she could forget about Jane and his lips.... No, that was wrong thinking. She needed to go somewhere where she could say "Screw you, Jane." in the figurative speaking of course. She needed to show herself and Rigsby that there was nothing between she and the consultant. And, if she was honest with herself, she would know that she wanted to go and prove that she was a much more fun date than that Jackie woman had been. So, it was an obvious choice. "The Casa Marin." she grinned before getting up from her seat and walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Act 2

_A/N: This chapter has been through a lot of changes... . And then, I went back to the original LOL.... and then I changed it again. Kathiann has helped a whole lot with it, giving me the confidence to even let it see the light of day... some of you might wish that it never had LOL. I own nothing in this chapter except for all of the glorious mistakes that I'm sure will pop up in this story. Sometimes Spell check is not your friend. And because I can't seem to shut up, there will be another A/N at the end of this...._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Act 2

It was 7 pm when Rigsby pulled up beside of Grace's apartment. He was nervous, he had to admit. It wasn't every day he had a date with a beautiful woman. No, that was wrong. He'd been on a date with a beautiful woman just last week at the very Casa Marin he was going to with Grace (he didn't like the irony, but oh well). A beautiful woman wasn't what was making him nervous... it was that the beautiful woman was Grace. When she walked out of her apartment to meet him, he decided beautiful was an understatement. Gorgeous was more like it. Her long, red hair fell in flowing waves with half of it pulled back into a pretty silver barrette. She wore a emerald green reverse halter dress and stopped just above the knee. On her feet she wore delicate silver strapped heels. Rigsby swallowed hard. His nerves became peaked again.

Grace had taken great effort to look nice on their 'date'. To look nothing like she had when she had Jane had gone out on their disastrous 'non-date'. For some reason she wanted to look more elegant on her date with Rigsby.. just to show that bitch Jackie up, and maybe, just maybe to get back at Jane, but for what, she had no idea.

Grace was greatly surprised and happy to see that her dress matched Rigsby's attire when she got into the car with him. He wore a dark green shirt under a dark dress jacket. The green shirt was open at the neck to expose a white undershirt. Grace loved when men dressed like that. She was so used to seeing men at work with shirts buttoned with ties (save Jane who wouldn't know a tie if it came up and bit him on the neck), that it was refreshing to see Rigsby without one. His black slacks and black dress shoes completed the look. His hair was geld in a way she hadn't seen it before. It looked nice and she couldn't help but gawk. No one could deny that Wayne Rigsby was a handsome man. When she saw his face turning red, she finally stopped. "Ready?" she asked, becoming nervous herself.

"Yes, ma'am." he said, pulling away from her apartment and on to Casa Marin.

When they arrived, Grace got out before Rigsby could make it around to her side, not that she thought he would try to open the door for her, but she wasn't sure. So just to be safe, she jumped out right before he'd even turned off the ignition. Then she mentally kicked herself. Rigsby wasn't Jane. This was just... weird.

They entered the restaurant not arm in arm like she had with Jane, but awkward stance with awkward stance. It was, well, awkward. Rigsby gave their name to the man up front and was instantly led to a seat. Thankfully for both of them, it was neither that they had used the week before. Unfortunately....

"Well, look who the cat dragged in. What a coicidence."

"You don't believe in coincidences, Jane." Grace snipped. She had no idea that he'd be there with... well, to her shock it was Lisbon. Grace couldn't help herself, but she had to stare at her superior agent. Her hair was shiny and straight as a stick. Even her make-up looked different. The dark eyeliner made her green eyes jump and her subtle peach lips and blush gave her the effect of, well, being a girl. Her dress was also to die for. It was a black one shoulder stunner that seemed to stop at mid thigh. Her shoes (or what Grace could see of them) were four inch stilettos. Even straight as an arrow Grace had to admit that Lisbon was on hot lady tonight. Grace felt a tinge of jealousy creep inside her knowing that her boss was on a 'date' with Jane, and then snapped out of it... wondering where the heck it had came from. Apparently,Rigsby noticed how amazing Lisbon looked too because Jane looked up at him and snickered. All the time when Grace and Rigsby were looking their boss over, the dark haired man who was leading them to their table watched them unamused. Finally, he cleared his throat in an attempt to get the couple to their seat. "Oh no need, they can sit with us." Jane told the him.

It wasn't the first time that Grace had looked at Jane that night, but it was the first time that she had _really _looked. Apparently the tie had bit him.

"We can?" Grace sounded shocked.

"They can?" Lisbon sounded a little surprised. It wasn't that she cared, really. The more the merrier she supposed.

"We can?" Rigsby just sounded deflated, like Jane had taken the wind out of his sails, and maybe he had.

Jane looked at them all and grinned. "Well, of course you can. We're all friends here. And none of us are on a 'date' right?" When he said date, he looked right at Grace and winked causing her face to instantly turn red. He loved making her do that. If he thought that if he could do it every day for the rest of his life, he'd be a happy man, or as happy as he could be. His face flickered just a bit. Where had that thought come from? Grace was his _friend_. Nothing more.

"Fine, ok." Grace looked to Rigsby for confirmation since she was technically with him after all. He nodded and the waiter gave them the menus and two extra chairs.

Lisbon and Jane hadn't been there long themselves as they still had their menus in hand. Each couple sat across from each other. Jane across from Lisbon, and Grace across from Rigsby as one person sat at each side of the square table that had really only been meant for two. Being right handed didn't help much where Grace was sitting because she kept accidentally touching Jane's fingers every time she reached for her water glass. Then she'd hear him chuckle softly, see Rigsby's face turn a shade darker, and Lisbon raise an eyebrow. It happened so often that she moved her water to her left side, just to be safe. She hated feeling so awkward.

They ordered and finally, the food came, and along with it, blissful calmness. The strangeness of the situation lifted slightly and they fell into the routine of four friends have dinner like they had done many times before. Of course back then, they hadn't kissed or been so dressed up, but no one really wanted to dwell on that.. except for Jane, who just tended to dwell on everything. He hit Rigsby, who was in mid bite, on the arm. "Don't our women look very lovely tonight?" Jane fought the urge to smile at Grace (that would have been rude) and instead smiled at Lisbon. His eyes betrayed him, however, and without him wanting it, he looked at Grace and smiled. Automatically, she smiled back. She didn't know why she smiled back.. oh yes she did. Jane was probably the most different of the group. His hair was still a mess of curls. But his clothes looked nothing like 'Patrick Jane'. He wore a crisp white shirt with a black tie that matched Lisbon's dress. He looked like some back east hot shot corporate lawyer instead of their consultant. His light gray suit jacket (he'd decided on gray since all of the black reminded him of a funeral) was neatly tossed behind his chair and the matching pants fit him perfectly. The most shocking was that he didn't even have on his signature vest. Jane looked.. perfect. Even if it didn't look at thing like him.

Lisbon took a drink of her wine smiled at both of the men on her team. "The men don't look to shabby either."

"Yeah." Grace agreed, this time only looking at Rigsby who took notice of it. He knew how different Jane looked and had been pretty intimated by it when they first got there. The fact that Grace seemed to only have eyes for him gave him a sudden boost of confidence. "They look really... nice." Then Grace's eyes cut to Jane and again her face lit up. That made Rigsby's confidence go the way of the dinosaur.

"To dressing up and looking nice." Jane grinned broadly, raising his wine to toast.

"So, Grace. What made you two decide to come here tonight?" Jane asked after the glasses has been clanked, and they had returned to their meal. He was honestly curious as to why she would decide to come to that place that he had assumed she would never go to again. He could guess, but what would the fun be in that?

"Uh, well. Rigsby asked me to dinner, and I wanted to come somewhere nice. This is the only nice place I've ever been."

"And it has such good memories." Jane laughed, then thought better of it. It had came out much more sarcastically than he had intended. "Sorry." he corrected which he didn't do often. Grace of course took notice. He picked up his fork and this time it was his turn to gently brush her fingers. It had been a few minutes since they had unintentionally touched. The sensation along with the fresh memory of their kiss from last week on both of their minds sent chills up her arm and down to his...

It was then that it hit Lisbon. She looked over and saw the way Grace flushed at Jane's contact and she also saw the way Jane reacted, like a serge of electricity had flown through him. Lisbon wasn't stupid. She could see what was going on even if the two involved had no idea. She had to smile.

Rigsby also noticed the way Grace's breath caught every time she touched Jane. It made him jealous, yes. Very. He wanted to be the man that caused those reactions in her, and rightfully he should be. But something was totally different about those two. He was starting to feel like a third wheel.

Grace could feel the tension from Rigsby and the others oozing around her, trying to swallow her whole. She hated it. The looks; Lisbon's knowing grin, Rigsby's stone cold eyes, The smoldering eyes Jane was trying so hard to conceal; were starting to get to her. The room was closing in and she felt like she was going to have a panic attack... all from one touch of Patrick Jane. "Excuse me." she said, standing. "I have to go to the ladies room." She walked off, holding her chest, praying just for some air.

"You should go after her." Lisbon said to neither man in particular. She really just wanted to see which man in front of her would be the first to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was standing at the sink washing her face with cold water when she felt him behind her. "Stop it, Rigsby. You shouldn't be in here." It wasn't until she looked up at the mirror that she knew who it was.

He had his hands on either side of her, pressing her up against the sink. There was no where for her to go, and at that moment she wasn't completely sure she wanted to be anywhere but there. "Grace." Jane whispered in her ear. "There is something between us. Something neither of us can deny or fight off. I tried. But--" temptation got the best of him and his mouth found her earlobe.

The next thing Grace knew, she was up against the wall of a bathroom stall, her dressed pulled up and Jane right there, holding her up. She looked into his eyes, deep, needy, and horny as all hell, and found herself wanting him more. She wanted his pants off. She wanted him inside her. She wanted.. God, what did she want?

It was at about that time when Jane found a particularly sensitive patch of her neck causing her to whisper his name with pleasure. "Shhh." he whispered deliciously into her ear. She felt him undoing his pants and her eyes closed. She was this close to having sex with Patrick Jane.

It was too much. She was in a bathroom for heaven's sake. The bathroom of a fancy restaurant fixing to have sex with a man that she wasn't even on a date with. It wasn't like her, and she was beginning to hate herself for it. It wasn't that she didn't want it, or was it? "Jane." she panted. There was still time to fix this. "Jane. Stop, please." He heard and he did as she asked. His eyes like deep rivers met hers and he gently sat her back down to the floor. She was shaky from their excursion, but nothing she couldn't recover from quickly. Or so she thought.

Embarrassed, she pulled her green dress down more demurely and rested her back against the wall. It was all too much. "Go." he said softly after a moment, a fake smile playing on his lips. "I'm sure Rigsby's still here waiting for you." There was a sadness in his voice that she didn't want to hear.

"I don't want Rigsby." She didn't seem happy about it though. "I _should _want Rigsby, and you should want Teresa.." then it hit her... "Or maybe you do, and I--" He stopped her then by sealing her mouth with his. His tongue was inside hers before she could think and again he picked her up and planted against the wall. With ease, he pulled her skirt back up and eagerly slid his fingers inside of her. She bit her lip in a vain attempt to not scream as the first orgasm rocked through her. She was in a womens' restroom for heaven's sake! She should know better, she should-- "Oh hell." she said louder than she meant as his fingers did things she hadn't known were possible. She shut her eyes and tried to forget where she was, only who she was with. It was the strangest feeling in the world really. She'd never have guessed that she would be here... with him.

When she thought that it was it, that he was going to go undo his pants, he surprised her by gently fixing her undergarments and easing her down to the floor again. Her legs were so shaky from the intense pleasure that had rocketed through her body that she wasn't sure she would be able to stand. It wasn't until her legs felt more like normal that she finally opened her eyes and saw him staring back at her. He was leaning against the opposite wall from her. He wasn't grinning which actually scared her. She was afraid that she'd done something wrong. "I'm--"

"Don't." he cut her off. "Don't say your sorry. If anyone-- I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't like me."

"No." she had to smile even though he still wasn't. "It wasn't like you at all. It was quite surprising actually."

"Yeah." he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He may not have physically had sex with her, but he was still wound up and wore out just the same. His heart hadn't beat like that in ages.

"So--" Grace didn't really know what to say. "What do we do now?"

He chuckled for the first time in what Grace thought was an eternity. That sound made a weight lift from her shoulders. "I have no idea. I think I'd like to find out though." Jane smiled then, stepped closer to her, and placed a light kiss on her forehead. The kiss of death, she'd read. She had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jane asked curiously.

She hesitated then said, "I read in Glamour that when a man kisses you on the forehead, it's their subtle way of telling the girl that he just wants to be friends."

He laughed, then kissed her nose, and then lingered on her mouth. "What do those mean, Grace?"

"How should I know?" she said breathlessly. "I only read the Glamour for the pictures."

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out on our own."

"Looks like." she nodded, although she already felt like she'd already been used.... in a good way. "Oh my God!"

"What?" his eyes widened.

"The Boss and Rigsby. We just left them there." She felt horrible that it had been the first time she'd thought of them out there waiting. Rigsby had been her date!

"Don't worry." he wanted more than anything to calm her down. He didn't want her to feel bad about what had just happened between them. "They've already gone by now. Rigsby's taken Lisbon home and I have my car."

"How do you--- nevermind." Anyone with eyes could tell how badly she felt about what had happened. It was killing him. "They will understand, Grace. Trust me."

_I'm not so sure of that._ Grace thought, but instead of voicing it, just smiled and hugged him tightly. He held her to him and it felt comfortable for both of them.

Grace was embarrassed as she walked out of the ladies room holding on to Jane's hand, but he seemed to have cared less what people thought. His head was high and his conscious clear (at least his conscious about Grace was clear). He just hoped Rigsby wouldn't kill him for stealing Grace away yet again.

As Jane had predicted, the table was empty, save one napkin laid neatly over Jane's plate that read. _Treat her right. I'll be watching._

_"_Sounds very scary and ominous." Jane opined lightly, grabbing the note before Grace could see it. He paid the bill (because really who would have expected Lisbon and Rigsby to pay for a meal they had been left during.) "Ready." he asked Grace, taking her hand in his.

"For what?" she asked, smiling brightly, but with just a touch of dread.

He evilly raised a brow. "It _is_ technically our second date and all." he said, subtly reminding her of their 'second date clause' which stated sex be mandatory.

"Hm.." was all she said as she strolled out of the restaurant hand in hand with the last person she would have expected.

Grace didn't notice him, but Jane did. He nodded and waved at the dark haired man sitting by the window as they passed. Cho waved back. "What was that about?" his curvy companion (definitely not his mother) asked in a low, seductive voice while leaning over the table toward him. "I have no idea." Cho chuckled back. Monday was definitely going to be interesting again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End.

_A/N 2: Ok, this entire thing came about because I couldn't have Jane and Grace get together in For Every Evil so I decided to write a story just for them to get it on.... :) I hope that is out of my system now LOL. Thanks for reading.. and reviewing (hint hint LOL)_


End file.
